


Talking Body

by sinwaoi (raykkenoha)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/sinwaoi
Summary: Kenjirou wants what he can't have... or can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so if there's any mistake feel free to point it out. Title is from Tove Lo's song because I have no imagination, sorry. They're all in the same university, btw.

After a game against a top university from the district, Kenjirou’s team decided to go out clubbing to celebrate their win. Kenjirou’s mind was set in staying away from the team’s star couple, getting hammered and maybe taking a hot body home to warm his bed.

Kenjirou ordered a drink and settled himself on a stool at the bar. When his drink arrived he took a sip and assessed the place, it was crowded and lively, there were some guys at the dance floor that even deserved a second glance, but Kenjirou’s traitorous eyes quickly found the couple he was trying to avoid.

He could see them perfectly from where he was sitting at the bar: Ushijima was pressing Goshiki against a wall, his big hands lounging on the boy’s hips as they kissed unabashedly. One of Goshiki’s hands was holding Ushijima’s head close to his, and the other was grasping almost desperately at the hard muscles of his boyfriend’s bicep.

Kenjirou was physically unable to look away.

The light was low, but Kenjirou was certain Goshiki’s face and neck were red, since he was prone to blushing easily. Goshiki leaned in to kiss—or _suck_ , Kenjirou couldn’t be sure—Ushijima’s neck. Kenjirou also couldn’t hear it, but he was fairly sure Ushijima whimpered, if the way his body jerked was anything to go by.

Kenjirou’s throat was getting drier by the second, so he downed his drink and diverted his eyes for a moment to order another drink. When he looked again, Ushijima’s long fingers were wrapped around the top of Goshiki’s neck, his thumb caressing Goshiki’s plump lower lip. Ushijima was saying something and his thigh—his large, strong thigh—perched itself in a suspicious position between Goshiki’s legs. Goshiki leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, mouth wide as if in an exclamation of pleasure.

Kenjirou gulped his second drink, his pants were feeling tight and his heart was beating fast with the thrill of watching them. He wanted to have the willpower to look away, but he didn’t, so he kept looking as Ushijima whispered another thing to Goshiki, then turned to face Kenjirou.

 _Fuck_.

Kenjirou licked his lips and Ushijima repeated the gesture as if in a trance. _Oh, God_. Kenjirou glanced at Goshiki, who was looking at him half in defiance, half in excitement.

Kenjirou made a split-second decision and walked towards the couple. Goshiki’s eyes widened slightly, and even Ushijima looked a tad bit surprised, but Kenjirou wasn’t going to let that destroy the small glimmer of hope inside of him.

“You want to have sex with us?” Ushijima asked.

Kenjirou shrugged, feeling his cheeks burn.

“So, how are we doing this?” he asked, trying to sound confident.

“We could go to my place!” Goshiki offered with a grin, reaching to place a hand on the small of Kenjirou’s back and pull him closer. “I have a big bed and my roommate is out of town,” he added.

Kenjirou looked at Ushijima, who shrugged.

“Lil’ bowl cut’s place it is,” he said, fishing for his phone in his pocket. “I’ll order a cab.”

Goshiki let out a sound that could be described as a mix of a howl and a purr, then leaned into Kenjirou’s personal space and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Kenjirou’s heart fluttered, but he decided to blame it on the two drinks he had.

The cab ride was uneventful, Goshiki sat in the middle and held Ushijima’s and Kenjirou’s hands in his lap. It was childish, and yet decidedly cute.

When they arrived, Goshiki quickly ushered them to his room and closed the door. The three of them looked at each other for a moment until Ushijima spoke.

“I can eat Tsutomu’s ass and you can fuck me,” he suggested, looking into Kenjirou’s eyes.

_Oh, God, this is it, this is how I die._

Kenjirou swallowed, said, “I could eat your ass.”

“I could blow you,” Goshiki offered, trailing his fingers on Kenjirou’s arm.

“He could, he’s really good at that,” Ushijima added.

“I am,” Goshiki said, smiling brightly.

Kenjirou sighed, bit his lip, then suggested, “we could just start and see how it goes?”

Goshiki and Ushijima exchanged a glance.

“Okay,” Goshiki murmured, leaning into Kenjirou and pressing their mouths together.

Kenjirou licked his way into Goshiki’s mouth, taking control of the kiss and loving the way Goshiki melted in his arms. He felt a pair of strong hands tease the hem of his shirt, and then Goshiki’s plump lips were replaced by chapped, firmer ones. They stopped kissing for a beat to take off their shirts and returned soon after. Kenjirou felt a tongue tease the crevice between his neck and shoulder, then teeth bit into his skin and he moaned into the kiss. He could feel Ushijima smile against his lips, and, hell, he couldn’t help but smile back.

After a few more heated kisses, the three of them finally tumbled into bed and rushed to take off the rest of their clothes. The three of them looked at each other, breathless, before Goshiki kissed Kenjirou once again and got on top of him.

“I’m going to suck you now,” Goshiki whispered against Kenjirou’s mouth before he started trailing kisses down the expanse of Kenjirou’s chest.

Before Kenjirou could even think to say anything, Ushijima’s mouth was on his, hot and delirious. He kissed back the best he could until he felt warm lips wrapping around his cock, and he whimpered.

Ushijima nibbled his neck while Goshiki sucked him off, and God, that was amazing, Kenjirou felt fuzzy and warm. He looked at Goshiki’s head bobbing up and down, and Ushijima ran his fingers through Goshiki’s hair.

“You’re doing so good.” Ushijima said.

Goshiki looked up at them and _moaned_ around Kenjirou’s cock. Ushijima smiled, leaning down to press kisses on Kenjirou’s chest and suck his nipples. Ushijima bit him hard on the chest, and Kenjirou would be unable to hold back for much longer, he already felt the pleasure building in him, but it was _too soon._

“Stop,” he panted, hands clenching on the bed sheets. “I don’t want to come just yet.”

“Next time you can come in my mouth.” Goshiki said after he took Kenjirou’s cock out of his mouth, then licked his reddened lips, looking utterly satisfied.

Kenjirou didn’t know about a next time, but he hoped Goshiki would maintain his promise because he could only imagine how hot it would be to watch Goshiki swallowing his come.

Ushijima kissed Goshiki deeply, then told Kenjirou, “I can taste you in his mouth.”

Kenjirou’s cock twitched.

Goshiki whispered something to Ushijima, who nodded and then laid down on his stomach. Goshiki pressed kisses to Ushijima’s backside and softly kneaded the muscles of his butt.

Deciding to join the fun, Kenjirou touched Ushijima’s back almost reverently, then leaned down to lick and nibble at some of the skin on Ushijima's neck and shoulder.

Ushijima started to pant loudly, back muscles contracting as he buried his face on the pillow and grinded against the mattress. Kenjirou turned his face to find Goshiki's face snug between the firm buttocks of Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_Oh my God._

Now that he paid attention he could even hear the dirty sounds of Goshiki rimming Ushijima.

Kenjirou really wanted to touch his cock and bring himself to completion, instead he went back to touching and kissing all the muscles he could reach on Ushijima's upper body.

After a loud groan against the pillow, Ushijima said, “Tsu… stop, you're doing so well I can't take it anymore”

Goshiki hummed “okay,” before making a trail of languorous kisses from the crevice of Ushijima’s butt to the dimples on his lower back.

Ushijima turned to face Kenjirou, looking serious and wanton, then said, “I want you to fuck me”

Kenjirou blinked, feeling his blood run steadily south again.

“Yeah,” he murmured before capturing Ushijima's lips in a painfully soft kiss.

_I wish this could last forever._

Goshiki helped Ushijima get on his knees, then handed Kenjirou lube and a condom. Kenjirou took a deep breath and got behind Ushijima.

“You look so hot like this.” Goshiki praised, and Kenjirou hummed in agreement because _damn_ : tall, big, strong nationally famous volleyball player Ushijima Wakatoshi was on all fours, hot body on display and hard muscles glistening with sweat; if he were tied up and with a bow, he would be the perfect Christmas gift, to Kenjirou, at least.

Kenjirou poured a small amount of lube on his fingers before sticking two of them slowly inside of Ushijima’s hole, that was already a bit loose from Goshiki’s rimming. He thrust his fingers in a slow pace, then added a third one and crooked them experimentally. After a few tries, he managed to rub against Ushijima’s sweet spot and Ushijima pushed back against his fingers, mewling.

A few beats later, Ushijima, trembling, reached for Goshiki’s cock.

Goshiki nodded, apparently understanding what he had meant, and adjusted himself on his knees in front of Ushijima. Kenjirou’s breath hitched, because…

 _Oh my God, we’re going to spitroast Ushijima_.

Ushijima turned to him, “I’m ready.”

Kenjirou swallowed, took a steady breath, and grabbed the condom Goshiki had handed him. He retrieved his fingers from Ushiijima’s hole and watched as it twitched wantonly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to fuck someone so hard in my life,” he murmured, then felt his cheeks heat when he realised his admission.

Goshiki’s warm fingers caressed his cheek and he was pulled into a kiss. This time Goshiki’s kiss was exciting, spicy and smug, as if he knew he was very good with his mouth and wanted to show it off.

Kenjirou almost pursued Goshiki’s mouth after the kiss, but he caught himself just in time. He watched as Goshiki guided his cock into Ushijima’s open mouth and decided to get on with his end.

After he had put on the condom and smeared some lube on his cock, he braced himself and slowly pushed in. He heard choked sounds, saw Goshiki stroking Ushijima’s hair with care while piercing Kenjirou with his salacious gaze.

Kenjirou felt delirious, his skin was burning and all he wanted was to fuck Ushijima until he forgot his own name. He took a steady breath and rolled his hips experimentally, earning a muffled cry from Ushijima.

“You can fuck him hard,” Goshiki said, licking his lips, “Wakatoshi likes it, and will probably like it better now that he can get it in both ends.” He dragged his thumb across Ushijima’s stretched mouth, and Ushijima moaned, arse clenching around Kenjirou.

Kenjirou hissed, locked eyes with Goshiki, and didn’t hold back.

Everything was perfect: the slide of his cock in and out of that tight arse, the filthy sounds of skin on skin, Goshiki moaning unabashedly and looking like a fucking pornstar, Ushijima squirming and making undecipherable sounds around Goshiki’s cock.

Kenjirou was going to remember this night forever, and was going to stash everything in his mind for future wank material.

“I’m close,” Goshiki warned, fingers clenching on Ushijima’s hair.

Kenjirou felt himself getting close too, so he reached around Ushijima and wrapped a hand around his cock. The cock was as large as Kenjirou imagined and a bit longer than his own, it was rock hard and wet with pre-come, Kenjirou tugged it hard, earning more choked noises from Ushijima.

Goshiki let out a loud gasp and came down his boyfriend’s throat, but some spilled from his mouth, splashing on his face. A few beats later and Ushijima’s body was jerking hard as he also reached his high.

Kenjirou kept pounding hard into him, milking him while his arse contracted lusciously around Kenjirou’s cock. Kenjirou felt his lower belly burning  and he couldn’t breathe, his eyes rolled into his head and he saw white as his whole body convulsed with pleasure.

When he came down from his high, his face was pressed against Ushijima’s back, and his eyes felt heavy. He pulled out of Ushijima, hissing when the head of his cock stuck in the rim.

He took off the condom and tied it up, then looked at Goshiki to ask for a rubbish bin and maybe some tissues. Goshiki handed him tissues and pointed to a metal bin on the other side of the room. Kenjirou sighed, cleaned his hand, then threw the condom and the used tissues on the bin.

When he turned around, he observed as Goshiki and Ushijima were snuggled together and he desperately wanted to get out of there, so he started to look around for his clothes.

“Don’t go,” Ushijima pleaded, looking at him from the bed.

Kenjirou swallowed, unsure of what to do.

“Um, but you guys…”

“We can talk about whatever this is tomorrow,” Goshiki said, sounding unexpectedly mature for his age.

Kenjirou nodded, convinced himself that it was too late for him to go home anyway, and said, “okay.”

It was a bit weird, the bed was big but Ushijima was now 191cm and as large as a wardrobe, Goshiki was slim but also very tall, and Kenjirou was not tall but he’s got his fair share of muscles. In the end they decided to let Ushijima in the middle, Goshiki and Kenjirou having to mold themselves around him.

Kenjirou was feeling as if he was intruding somehow, but Goshiki was holding his hand and Ushijima had kissed him goodnight, so he decided to ignore his worried mind for a while and just enjoy this while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this starts a few months after Goshiki got in the university and started dating Ushijima, Shirabu had been very angry when he found out about the relationship bc he was pining for Ushijima way before Goshiki even showed up in their lives, and then Shira started pining for the both of them bc he's got a big heart and Goshiki is kinda hot lmao.  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://regblvck.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnila) to scream more about this wonderful ot3.  
> If you liked this you should also thank [mitsouparker](https://twitter.com/mitsouparker) bc this is all her fault ♡♡♡  
> Likes & Comments are always appreciated! ♡


End file.
